


Aquarius

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Astrology, Blow Jobs, Drag Queens, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Glitter, M/M, Promiscuity, brief ziam zouis and lilo references, so sort of dubcon-ish, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Louis pushed his fingers into his fringe, sweeping it back slowly, knowing Harry was watching closely. “So, what do you say we drink up and head back to mine?”Harry’s expression didn’t falter or twitch in the slightest. He just licked his lips, digging his teeth into the bottom one ever so slightly as it slid out of his mouth.“I’m good here, actually.”--Louis realises he's slept with a man of every star sign except for Aquarius, and that just won't do.





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for the quick beta work and the hand-holding. thanks to the Writing Dead who made me tell them this "stupid" idea that had come to me while I was brushing my teeth and singing Beyonce's ["Signs"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz7evGexG_8). 
> 
> Check the tags. This fic is based around promiscuity and all the ships are mentioned or hinted at in a sexual context, but they're all brief (except for Larry of course)

It all started because of a stupid drunken conversation with Zayn. They were sitting on the floor, backs against the sofa, some Netflix film playing on the TV as they cracked open another can of lager each.

“This guy I’m seeing is a Taurus, though. I’ve never dated a Taurus. Aren’t they supposed to be really stubborn?”

Louis looked at Zayn and pouted. “Hmm. Taurus. Taurus. Oh, yeah. Bit stubborn. Possessive.”

“Possessive?” Zayn took a thoughtful swig from his can. “Interesting.”

“Taurus tend to have an eye for beauty. Explains why he’s interested in you.”

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Zayn said with a poorly concealed grin. “So you’ve dated a Taurus?”

“I’ve fucked one,” Louis corrected. “Very handsy. Sensual.”

“Okay, good.” Zayn looked at Louis and shook his head. “I bet you’ve fucked someone of every star sign.”

Louis sighed heavily. “Ooh, not sure. Let’s see. Taurus, yep. Cancer. Sagittarius. Aries. Fuck, he was sexy. Leo. Oh, Daniel was a Scorpio. Capricorn,” Louis said with a nod at Zayn. “Libra and Pisces at the same time. What are we missing?”

“How the hell do you remember this stuff?” Zayn asked in wonder. “How do you even  _ know?” _

“My sister was always really into astrology when we were growing up,” Louis explained with a roll of his eyes. “I always ask people their star signs. In fact, it’s often part of my whole pulling process.”

“Ugh.” Zayn scrunched up his face. “Well, was that all of them?”

“No. Gemini. How could I forget? Yuck. And… Virgo. Virgo, hmm. I’m not sure. Oh, wait. Remember that guy we both slept with on consecutive nights? He was a Virgo.”

“Oh, was he?” Zayn asked sarcastically.

“Yes. So that’s all of them!” Louis smiled smugly. “I have the whole set.”

“Wait,” Zayn slurred, holding up six fingers. “That was only eleven.”

“Really?” Louis counted on his fingers silently. “Shit. Missed Aquarius.”

“Okay, so who did you fuck who is an Aquarius?” Zayn asked. “Oh, what about that guy you brought back one Valentine’s? It was his birthday.”

“We didn’t fuck. I sucked his dick.”

“Oh, we’re not counting that?”

“Zayn.” Louis cocked an eyebrow. “There would be no contest, otherwise.”

Zayn shrugged. “Okay. So, you haven’t had penetrative sex with an Aquarius?” 

Louis frowned in thought before widening his eyes. “Shit! I haven’t.”

“Bummer.”

“I have to go and find one!” Louis leapt to his feet. 

“Louis,” Zayn said, rolling his eyes. “It’s gone 4am. Nothing’s open.”

Louis folded his arms, looking down at Zayn. “Fine. I’m coming to the bar every night this week to find me a sexy Aquarius.”

“Babe, just go on Grindr. In fact, you could probably find an Aquarius right now to fuck. Someone who probably lives, like, four doors down.”

“Now, Zayn. You know I prefer my old-fashioned pulling methods. Grindr is far too easy.”

“There’s not exactly any challenge in a gay bar either, Louis.”

Louis waved a hand dismissively. “That’s not true. There’s loads of guys who have turned me down.”

“That’s not really true. You’re good at convincing people.”

“Am I?”

“You’re especially good at getting tops to bottom.”

Louis smirked. “Hm, yeah. Like you, you mean?”

Zayn threw a cushion at his head.

-

By Wednesday, Louis still hadn’t found his Aquarius. He had met hot guys and he’d met Aquariuses, but never did the two meet. He sighed, sipping orange juice through a straw.

“I can’t afford to come here every night,” he whined as Zayn dried glasses behind the bar. “Not to mention I fell asleep at my desk today.”

“Why do you care so much about finding a bloody Aquarius?” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Let it go.”

“Can’t! Won’t!” Louis looked at his watch and realised it was coming up for 1am. “Look, I’m gonna go home. I thought I’d have found one by now, Zayn!”

“You’ve found plenty.”

“But he has to be sexy to be the vital piece to complete my set.”

“Ugh. Go home!”

-

Friday. It was Friday, and still no Aquarius. Louis was going mad. He’d not had a shag  _ all week,  _ having been saving himself for his Aquarius. He walked into Zayn’s work, grumpy and horny.

“Fuck it.” Louis shrugged aggressively. “I need a shag. I’m taking someone home tonight, Aquarius or no Aquarius.”

“That’s the spirit.” Zayn poured him a vodka and lemonade. “Let it happen in its own time, mate.”

Louis rolled his eyes, slamming a tenner onto the bar. He smirked apologetically when he realised he laid it right in a puddle of beer. 

He turned towards the stage. There was always some kind of performance happening on Fridays and Saturdays, and tonight was no exception. A drag queen he’d never seen before emerged onto the stage and the music got louder. Louis couldn’t hear himself think.

“Oi!” he shouted to Zayn who leaned in to listen. “How am I supposed to pull anyone when she’s taking all the attention away from me?”

Zayn smirked. “You’re gonna have to work harder. I know you’re used to being looked at.”

“Hm.” Louis stood to his feet and walked in front of a small gathering of men, popping his hip and leaning against a pillar. He sipped his drink through a straw, watching the performance.

The drag queen had four men on stage with her, two on either side flanking her. Louis wouldn’t exactly call them dancers, they were mostly just wiggling about. They were all wearing angel wings, glittery halos, and what Louis could only describe as loincloths. It was pleasant enough to watch from back where Louis was and, after a handful of songs, the angels came off the stage and into the crowd to hand out leaflets. Louis took one. It was advertising a full-length show they were doing here next Thursday.

Another angel was making its way towards Louis, and everything slowed down. Louis zoned in on him and he knew this was the guy he needed to take home tonight.

He had shoulder-length curly brown hair, tattoos smattered all over his torso and down one arm, and his bright, happy face grinned at every single person he handed a leaflet to. When he got closer, Louis realised he was glimmering with glitter including a golden glitter pattern on his face surrounding his left eye.

“Here ya go, gorgeous!” the angel said, holding a leaflet out to Louis. He glanced at Louis’ hand, shrugging with a grin. “You deserve two.”

He winked and turned to walk away. Louis’ feet kicked into gear and he walked off in pursuit of the angel.

“When do you get off, darling?” Louis asked.

The angel didn’t turn around until he’d handed out his last leaflet. When he did, he pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow. “Now.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

The angel let out a short laugh and took the couple of steps to the bar. Zayn served Louis immediately, fetching him another vodka and lemonade and-

“Whiskey. Straight.”

Louis openly surveyed the man. His long, bare legs were slightly hairy and toned. He was wearing bright white Reebok Classics and he was leaning against the bar daintily. Louis reckoned this guy was worth the almost week-long wait.

Zayn placed their drinks down and the angel immediately picked his up, chucked it down his throat, and slammed his glass back down on the bar.

“Thanks for the drink, gorgeous,” the angel said, pushing off the bar and, with a light touch to Louis’ shoulder, he sauntered off with a sway of his hips.

“Are you serious?” Louis said with a laugh, watching him walk away. “Aw, man.”

“Louis Tomlinson? Losing his touch?”

“Fuck off, Zayn!”

Louis sulked as he drank his drink. Who was he kidding? Those guys probably got chatted up a hundred times a night. He should’ve gone a different way with it. He needed this guy in his bed, and he’d come back on Thursday to try again if he really had to. He didn’t want to. He needed to take someone home tonight.

Just as Louis took one last swig of his drink, he felt a hand on his back and breath at his ear.

“Thanks again for the drink. PS, nice bum.”

Louis darted round to see the angel, now de-winged and clothed. He was still wearing his face full of glitter and his halo was still propped on top of his curls.

“Let me buy you a proper drink?” Louis asked, tilting his head and licking his lips. It usually worked and, by the way the man looked down at Louis’ lips, it seemed like tonight was no exception.

“What? Whiskey’s not a proper drink?” he smirked.

“Alright. A  _ longer _ drink.” Louis smiled, batting his eyelashes. “Please.”

“Hm.” The man smirked. “Mojito.”

“Coming right up.” Louis grinned. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry.” Harry held his hand out and Louis slipped his into it slowly, holding onto it briefly before pulling away. “So, you seem to know that barman.”

“My flatmate,” Louis said, nodding as Zayn approached. “Vodka and lemonade, and a strong Mojito, please.”

“You trying to get me drunk, Louis?” Harry said. 

“Yup.”

“Good, because I need to unwind. The pressures of performing, and all that.”

“How long have you been doing it?”

“I’ve been dancing with Hazel for like… three months. I used to dance in this really gross club for a lot less money so… I’m happy.”

“Well, you look good up there. Very nice costume.”

Harry turned over, leaning his elbows on the bar and crossing his legs at the ankle. His Reeboks looked big on his feet now he was wearing skinny jeans, his long, slim legs looking a mile long. Louis couldn’t help but stare at the very slight bump in the crotch of Harry’s jeans. 

“Well, I’m not shy about my body,” Harry said. Louis looked up and from the way Harry was smirking, he’d been caught out. Just for emphasis, Louis looked again. 

“You shouldn’t be.”

Zayn placed their drinks on the counter and Louis didn’t even look at him as he handed his card over. Okay, Zayn was gorgeous. But Louis saw his mug every day and, despite what eight tequilas and a broken sofa at uni might’ve said, Zayn wasn’t his type. 

“So. You work out?” Harry asked, sipping at his mojito. Judging from the slight wince, Zayn had made it strong. He was a good wingman, Louis had to admit. 

“Not really. Play a bit of football.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “You got that arse from playing football? I need to start walking through the park.”

Louis laughed indulgently. “The football probably helps, but I’m naturally gifted in the arse area.”

“Hm.” Harry sipped at his drink. “So, what do you do? Don’t tell me football is your profession?”

“No, no. I work in customer service for an insurance company. You know when you ring up those places and nobody answers the phone? That’s because I’m not doing my job at all. Or because I’ve fallen asleep.”

“Dreaming about cock,” Zayn helpfully added as he walked past.

Louis shrugged. “Only sometimes.”

Harry cackled, scratching his eyebrow and smearing glitter across his forehead. He pouted when he noticed his fingertips covered, and he reached over and wiped it over Louis’ cheek.

“That’s never coming off,” Harry told him as he climbed up onto a barstool that had just become free. “Glitter’s like diamonds. It’s forever.”

“Ah, that’s okay.” Louis moved closer, taking the opportunity to place himself between Harry’s knees. “Last week I went to work with eyeshadow still on. There’s a couple of people who get really uncomfortable by this shit, so I do it on purpose sometimes.”

“Ooh, good boy!” Harry nodded, impressed. 

“That’s me,” Louis said, smiling. He pushed his fingers into his fringe, sweeping it back slowly, knowing Harry was watching closely. “So, what do you say we drink up and head back to mine?”

Harry’s expression didn’t falter or twitch in the slightest. He just licked his lips, digging his teeth into the bottom one ever so slightly as it slid out of his mouth. 

“I’m good here, actually.”

Louis’ heart sunk. He thought he’d had this in the bag. Fuck. He regained his composure, smiling softly.

“Alright, well how about another drink?”

Harry nodded, and Louis gestured over to Zayn.

“I try my best to get rid of the glitter. I work part-time in a restaurant and I always think my boss is mad at me when I turn up with a bit too much glitter still on. Then I wait for my entire shift to get sacked!” Harry rolled his eyes at himself with a grin. “I’m a massive over-thinker like that, but that’s probably just because I’m an Aquarius.”

Louis froze, his eyebrows slowly rising as high as they could possibly go.

“You’re an Aquarius?”

“Yeah!”

“Excellent.” 

Louis absolutely had to close the deal, now. He would’ve found it difficult to walk away from Harry as it was, considering how sexy and happy-go-lucky he was. But… he was an Aquarius? Fate was smiling down on him tonight. She was probably smirking dirtily, actually. 

After another drink, coupled with simple conversation and basic flirting, Louis asked Harry to dance.

“Ooh, I’m not sure.”

“You dance for a living, babe.”

“I shake my hips for a living, not quite the same,” Harry said with a giggle.

“So? Come out and shake your hips for me, darling.” Louis grabbed his hand and gently tugged at him by the fingers. “Show me what you’ve got. And I’ll show you what I’ve got.”

Louis turned his back to Harry and wound his hips, popping his arse out, which worked like a charm. Just as it always did. Harry sucked the remnants from his glass before slamming it down, letting Louis pull him out to the edge of the dance floor.

They jumped around a little to the trance remix of a pop song that was playing before it switched to a sexy hip hop number. Everything was going right for Louis tonight. He stepped closer to Harry, placing his hands on the man’s hips and moving them side to side in time to the music. Harry was looking at him intensely, and Louis wondered why he was holding back. Harry had to know they’d end up leaving together.

Harry was the first of them to start grinding his hips forward. Louis smirked, looking down between their bodies where they were bumping together. He turned around, arching his back and pushing his bum into Harry’s space. He felt Harry’s breath heavy in his ear.

Louis reached back and found Harry’s hands, placing them on his hips and holding them there as he wound his hips back in a circular motion. When he felt Harry’s fingertips dig into the soft flesh, he let go and let Harry take the lead. Harry pulled Louis’ body that tiny bit closer, and that was when Louis could feel Harry’s dick, stiff and poking him in the arse.

Harry was barely even trying to move in time to the music, now. He maintained his tight grip on Louis’ hips as he ground into his arse, starting to breathe little moans into Louis’ ear.

Louis threw his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and let out a throaty moan. Harry stilled for a second, hard dick pressing pointedly into Louis’ crack.

Louis turned around to face Harry.

“Come home with me.” Louis sighed, pushing his own boner into Harry’s, knocking them together. “Please.”

“Louis, I don’t go home with guys I’ve just met.”

“There’s no point in rules unless you make exceptions.” Louis grazed his lips over Harry’s neck. “Make an exception for me, babe.”

Harry gasped as Louis placed his hand on the front of his hip, rubbing the tip of his thumb over Harry’s bulge. Harry took hold of Louis’ bum, sighing with what seemed like relief as he dug his fingertips into the flesh.

“No,” Harry said with a whine. “Can’t.”

Louis licked his lips, slipping his fingers into the long hair at the back of Harry’s neck. His glittery, gold halo was crooked upon his head, glitter pattern around his left eye smudged beyond recognition. Louis wanted it all over his own face. Or maybe other parts of him, too.

He tilted his head, pulling Harry closer, and their lips met in a hot, wet embrace. It was as if Louis’ mouth had hit a switch inside of Harry because he became eager, doing everything he could to pull Louis flush against his body. He pushed his tongue inside Louis’ mouth and Louis knew Harry’s resolve was very, very weakened.

Harry’s kiss was filthy and in it was a promise to Louis that Harry was worth his while. The way his tongue danced and licked into his mouth made Louis want Harry to work his magic on every inch of his body.

Harry came up for air, panting loudly and his eyes were dark and dangerous. A surge of… arousal? Excitement?  _ Something _ coursed through Louis’ body and he bit down on his bottom lip before he moved his mouth to Harry’s ear.

“I want you, baby. So bad.” He gave Harry’s earlobe a tiny little lick. “I know you want me, too.”

Louis could feel Harry’s head moving against his, before realising he was nodding.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.”

Louis postponed his victory dance. There was no time to waste. He grabbed Harry’s hand, quickly pulling him towards the exit. He stilled for a moment at the bar where Zayn was serving.

“Found my fucking Aquarius, didn’t I?”

“Nice!” Zayn laughed, impressed. “He’s fit.”

Louis nodded smugly, saluting Zayn as he returned to Harry’s side. They make their exit and as soon as they hit the street, Harry crowded him up against a wall and kissed him once again, slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth urgently. When he moved his lips to Louis’ neck, Louis giggled elatedly.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Harry.” He paused to moan as Harry nibbled on his collarbone. “But if you could pull your mouth away from me for one second, we could find a cab. We’d get home quicker.”

Harry just moaned in protest as he slid his hand down Louis’ body and - holy shit - cupped his fucking hard dick. Louis was losing his damn mind.

“Come  _ on,  _ Harry.”

Harry finally pulled away, grabbing Louis’ hand, and he led him towards a black cab waiting outside the bar. They climbed in and Louis reeled off his address to the driver.

Harry resumed his task. His mouth went straight to Louis’ jaw, every inch of Louis’ skin tingling with pleasure as Harry’s hands roamed everywhere they could find. He slid one hand up Louis’ thigh and as his fingertips came into contact with Louis’ cock, Louis’ hips bucked.

“God, Harry…” Louis whined. “You’ve... changed your tune.”

“You’re so sexy,” Harry murmured against Louis’ skin. “Couldn’t hold off any longer.”

“You put up a good fight.” Louis laughed lightly. 

Before Harry could get any more obscene, they arrived at Louis’ and he paid the slightly uncomfortable seeming driver and left him a generous tip. Louis fumbled with his keys and as soon as they got inside, Harry’s hands were on his belt.

“Can you just… fucking let me…” Louis giggled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Can you let me get in the door? Take you to my room?”

Harry took his hands away, clutching them behind his back and biting on his lip.

“Sorry. I’ll be good.”

“For once.” Louis grinned.

Harry’s eyes glinted as he followed Louis through to his bedroom. Having spent all week looking for his Aquarius, Louis had kept his bedroom spotless in anticipation of bringing someone home. Louis pulled Harry over to the neatly made bed and pushed him down on it.

“Since you’re so eager…” Louis toed his trainers off, dropping to his knees to pull Harry’s off, too. “I’m gonna give you something you’ll never forget.”

Harry leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows and barely containing himself as Louis unbuckled his belt. As he moved to Harry’s fly, his knuckles bumped his cock and Harry whimpered.

“Louis.” Harry huffed impatiently as Louis slowly pulled down Harry’s jeans. “I need… something.”

Louis pulled Harry’s boxers down and  _ fuck. _ Louis had seen a lot of cocks in his time, but Harry’s was gorgeous. It was pretty big, wet, and hard as a rock. Louis had to bring his A game, here. 

“You have a beautiful cock,” Louis remarked with a smile. “Really nice.”

“Thanks. Do something with it.”

Louis hummed in amusement as he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s hot shaft. Harry bucked into his grip and whined, hands flying to his own nipples.

“A nipple man, hm?” Louis asked, amused. He shuffled closer to the bed and looked Harry in the eyes as he licked his lips. “I’m gonna blow your mind, baby.”

Harry snorted. “You’re so...ah!” Harry cried out as Louis took his dick into his mouth, pressing his wet tongue against the underside. “So sure of yourself.”

Maybe Louis got a bit cocky from time to time, especially when it came to blow jobs. But he had the right. It was practically his speciality and he was going to prove it to Harry if it killed him.

He was already making good headway, if Harry’s little breathy whines were anything to go by. Louis swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s dick, moaning quietly as he bobbed his head.

“Jesus, Louis.” Harry lifted his legs onto Louis’ shoulders, loosely crossing them at the ankle. Louis hooked his arms under Harry’s knees and dug his fingers into the meaty flesh of Harry’s thighs. “Fuck. I’m already close. You teased me so much in the club. I thought I was gonna jizz in my pants. I-”

Louis thrust his head forward, gagging a little as Harry nudged the back of his throat. Harry seemed to lose all ability to form words as he moaned louder than ever, hands flying to the back of Louis’ head, holding it in place as his hips started to buck up. Louis steadied his breathing, relaxing his throat as Harry made all sorts of indecent noises. He bucked up harder than ever, and Louis thought for a second that he was about to black out but then Harry eased up just as he started to come. His hips were thrusting, erratic but shallow, and Louis dutifully swallowed everything Harry gave him. He pulled off with a wet pop, wiping dribble and come from his chin.

“Louis, Louis, Louis.” Harry fell flat onto the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling. Louis shakily climbed to his feet and stripped off, absently stroking over his own very hard cock. He wondered if Harry would mind if he came on him.

“Cocky, am I?” Louis smirked. Harry was sweating and red and absolutely fucked. He looked gorgeous. 

“Mm,” Harry agreed, nodding slightly. “Fair play to you. Hey, come here.”

“Hm?” Louis walked over to the bed and Harry smiled up at him, soft and cheeky. He climbed up onto the bed, straddling Harry’s waist so he could feel Harry’s softening, wet dick against his own arse.

“Want your cock.” Harry pouted, eyeing up Louis’ hand, which he’d started to move with a bit more intent. Something exciting fizzled inside of Louis and he smirked.

“Yeah?”

“I’m tired.” Harry licked his lips. “Do you wanna just... fuck my mouth?”

And that was not an offer Louis got every day. Harry was a lovely treat. What were the odds that he’d ended up an Aquarius? Louis would happily have fucked him into next week, either way. He swung his leg off of Harry’s waist and knelt next to him.

“Well, shuffle up to the headboard.”

Harry did as he was told, pulling his t-shirt off before he fluffed Louis’ pillows and leaned back against the headboard so he was propped up slightly. Louis smirked as he sat on Harry’s chest, thinking about all the glitter he was probably going to have in his arse crack until the end of time. Harry’s eyes were glinting in the light streaming in from the street lamps and Louis knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“You sure about this?” Louis asked quietly as he shuffled up as far as he could, knees buried under Harry’s shoulders. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ thighs, running his fingers up and down. He gave a swift nod. “Okay, ready?”

Harry licked his lips before Louis guided his cock into his waiting mouth. Louis exhaled with a sort of gasp, the relief of finally getting Harry’s mouth on him overtaking. Harry hummed with pleasure as he closed his mouth gently around Louis, encasing him in delicious, wet heat.

“Shit,” Louis muttered as he grabbed hold of the headboard. Harry’s hands were on his hips, squeezing to prompt him. Louis took a breath and started to move his hips.

And, God. Mouth-fucking was Louis’ favourite thing ever and Harry seemed like an expert. Louis felt a bit out of control as he started to thrust hard and fast into Harry’s mouth, but Harry took it like a pro, seeming completely unbothered by Louis hitting the back of his throat and even moving his tongue in time with Louis’ movements. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Louis whined as he let go of the headboard with his left hand and tangled it in Harry’s curls, squeezing tight. Harry groaned around Louis’ dick and Louis started to come without warning, spurting down Harry’s throat. Harry gurgled with surprise, but took it happily as Louis pulled away slightly, running a thumb over Harry’s cheek as he rode it out.

“Jesus,” Harry remarked lightly. “A heads-up would’ve been nice. I tell you what though, you must have a great diet. You tasted great.”

Louis scoffed as he swung off of Harry and laid down next to him. It wasn’t the first time he’d been told that but he still found it a bit weird.

“Really? Does come ever taste great?”

“Perfectly agreeable. Better?”

“Mhm.” Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“I agree.”

“Of course you do. I did all the work.”

Harry squawked indignantly, turning to face Louis with a stupid grin on his face. “Excuse me? I’d like to see you fuck your own face like that.”

“What  _ are  _ you on about?” Louis giggled. “Hey. I have a bit of a confession.”

“Oh?”

Louis smiled placatingly. “Well. It’s stupid, really. But this whole week, I’ve been trying to find an Aquarius to fuck. Me and Zayn were chatting the other day and I realised I’d fucked every star sign apart from Aquarius. But now I’ve completed my set!”

Harry’s brow was furrowed in thought. “You only brought me home because I’m an Aquarius?”

“No! No. Let the record show I asked you to come home with me before you told me you’re an Aquarius.”

“Well, congratulations on the full set.” Harry finally cracked a smile and nudged Louis. “You should’ve made it more of a challenge, though. You should’ve said it had to be penetrative sex.”

“We did! We said-” Louis rolled his eyes and burst into laughter. “Uh. Yeah. I forgot that me and Zayn actually had said that.”

“Oh.” Harry broke into a wide smirk. “So, no full set after all.”

Louis smiled at him hopefully and Harry laughed, shaking his head. 

“Oh, no. You sucked the life right out of me. In fact, I need to go home.”

“It’s 4am! You’re not staying?”

“Sorry, babe. I have to head home. But if you come to our show on Thursday, maybe you’ll be able to have another crack at it. Chat me up again.”

“Another crack, eh? Is that a pun?” Louis asked with a smirk. “Are you gonna play hard to get then, too?”

“Depends on how I feel, doesn’t it?”

-

Louis had been waiting for Thursday to come like a kid anticipating Christmas. In a post-blow job haze, he hadn’t even got Harry’s number. The only thing he had to cling to were memories and the glitter that would not leave his fucking scalp, of all places.

If Louis had read the leaflet closer at the time when Harry had handed it to him, he would’ve realised Hazel Nut and her Angels were performing a Spice Girls tribute concert. Louis couldn’t wait to see Harry wiggle his narrow little hips to the Spice Girls, wings bobbing behind him. 

Just as Louis had been about to leave the house, he got a text from Zayn. Just in time.

**_Z:_ ** _ the aquarius you fucked said he needs his halo apparently its in your room _

**_Z:_ ** _ says hazel will have his guts for garters if he doesnt have it _

Louis smirked, darting into his room and finding the sparkly hoop under his bed. He headed out, catching the bus to the bar and as soon as he got inside he handed the halo off to Zayn, who headed backstage.

So, here he was, nursing a mojito and waiting for Hazel Nut and her Angels to take the stage. Waiting for Harry. The music faded out and a fanfare rang out through the crappy speakers of the bar. Louis looked over to grin at Zayn and, to his surprise, when he looked back at the stage, Harry was stood there.

He looked a sight. A spotlight was shining on him (Louis reckoned a spotlight should always be shining on Harry) and although it washed him out a bit, it made him glow as if he was a bona fide, real life angel. 

Not with the unholy things that mouth could do, he wasn’t.

The crowd was cheering and wolf whistling and Harry stood with his hands on his hips, looking up to the ceiling and just absorbing it. He was wearing gold hotpants this time and even more glitter. Every inch of his body glimmered and shimmered as he swayed slightly. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in faux-annoyance at the crowd for being so noisy.

“Come on, now,” he finally said. “Oh, stop it! Stop it.”

The crowd died down and Harry pouted as if disappointed. The crowd roared again and Harry smiled as bright as the sun itself.

“Okay, okay. Down to business.” Harry nodded sternly. “It is my absolute rapturous pleasure to introduce to you the wonderful… the talented… the  _ sexy…” _ The crowd went crazy. “Hazel Nut!”

Hazel Nut emerged onto the stage with the rest of her angels and as she stopped next to Harry, she kissed him on the cheek while he fluttered his eyelashes. He turned to walk off and she tapped him on the bum.

The whole thing was making Louis half hard, if he was honest. As Harry took his place in formation, Louis noticed he’d give all the tattoos on his torso a golden outline. Louis smiled to himself as he joined in the cheering and whooping.

An hour later, Harry had wiggled his way through several simple dance routines whilst miming along to a backing track and the inappropriate key of Hazel Nut’s vocals. The Lady herself was currently gushing about what the Spice Girls meant to both herself and her angels. Louis could see Harry in the wings, swigging from a bottle of water. A wild urge to wave at him came over Louis, but he quashed it before he embarrassed himself. 

They closed the show with a Spice Up Your Life/Wannabe medley and towards the end of it, the angels came out into the crowd. Louis knew Harry had seen him, and he desperately hoped he was going to come his way. He eventually did and started to sing loudly, draping his arms on Louis’ shoulder and swaying his hips exaggeratedly. His little, gold hotpants left very little to the imagination, except Louis had no need to imagine.

Harry turned around to wiggle his arse in the direction of Louis’ crotch and a small pool of sweat glistened at the small of Harry’s back. Louis wanted to rub his thumb through it, but he knew better than to touch Harry in public like this.

“Come back to mine?” Louis murmured in Harry’s ear.

Harry turned back around, walking backwards away from Louis. He just pursed his lips and shook his head, winking before disappearing into the crowd. 

Louis sighed, heading back to the bar. He smirked at Zayn.

“Sexy, ain’t he?”

“He is, Lou. Does he wiggle like that in bed, too?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I fucking  _ hope _ I find out tonight.”

“I can’t believe you took him home and you didn’t even fuck.” Zayn laughed and shook his head. “After all that. You found your Aquarius and nobody got penetrated.”

“Shut up!” 

Zayn’s manager hurried over and whispered something in his ear. Zayn glanced at Louis and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Louis. Apparently the talent is requesting your presence backstage.”

Zayn led Louis to the back and down a corridor to the grotty back room they used as a green room. When they walked in, the room smelt like sweat and aftershave.

Louis’ eyes were drawn to a broad shouldered man over by the far wall, topless and wearing joggers low on his hips. He was extremely ripped and it took a good few seconds before Louis looked up to his face. The man was laughing at something, kind brown eyes twinkling. He recognised the man before he acknowledged that he was covered heavily in make-up.

“Liam?” Louis glanced at Zayn and then back at Liam.  _ “You’re _ Hazel Nut? Zayn, did you know this?”

“No…” Zayn said slowly. 

Harry appeared at Louis’ side, black skinny jeans momentarily distracting Louis. He was wearing a sheer black shirt which was almost completely unbuttoned. 

“How do you know Liam?” Harry asked.

Louis ran his fingertip over Harry’s chest, still sweaty and covered in glitter.

“Um, just from… around.” He turned to look at Zayn pointedly. Zayn was too distracted smiling over to Liam to notice. “So. I was summoned?”

“Mm. I have to be at work early tomorrow.”

Louis’ heart sunk. “Oh.”

“Yeah, so. As much fun as it was last week, and as much fun as it was gonna be tonight… I don’t really have time to do the whole courtship routine, so you’d better take me home. Now.”

-

It wasn’t even a particularly warm night outside, but Louis’ flat seemed hot and he was sweating like crazy. As Harry pushed into him, he gritted his teeth, bracing himself. It had been a while since he’d bottomed, but he didn’t mind. Besides, he could let Harry take the lead this way. It was about time he put some effort in and he had told him as much.

He was joking, of course. Harry had done his fair share last week and Louis intended to do his fair share tonight. The experience of being naked and close to Harry was sharper tonight, with a lot less alcohol muddling his brain. This meant he was a little nervous as well which was… ridiculous.

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly once he bottomed out, holding himself as still as he could. “I’ve not hurt you?”

“I’m great, babe.” Louis took a deep breath, exhaling with a laugh. “You’re big.”

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ cheek. “Sorry. You ready?”

Louis nodded and Harry started to move. He went slow at first before he picked up speed making the pain Louis initially felt gave way to pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s middle, linking his ankles behind his back. He lifted himself upwards in time with Harry’s movements, which were deliriously satisfying, as it turned out. Louis felt bursts of pleasure all the way through his body and before he knew it, he was close.

“Shit,” Louis said. Was it too soon? Soon enough to be embarrassing? “Harry…”

“Fuck, Louis. I’m… I can’t help it.” Harry growled. “I’m so close.”

“Me too.”

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hair as they moved in time with each other. Harry groaned loudly, pounding as hard as he could manage into Louis.In a matter of seconds he started to tremble, hips faltering as he came, pulsing inside of Louis and moaning obscenely into his ear.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Harry chanted, trying to keep us his rhythm as he rode out his orgasm. Harry reached between their bodies to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock, tugging it quickly and then Louis was coming as well, hot and fast over his own stomach. Harry finally came to a stop and collapsed onto Louis, the both of them covered in sweat and glitter and come.

They laid in silence as they both caught their breath, Harry rolling off of Louis at some point with a kiss to his collarbone.

“Okay.” Harry groaned, moving away from Louis and standing to his feet. He stretched, smirking at Louis. “I have to go home.”

“No.” Louis pouted and sat up.

“Yes.” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the forehead. “Well done on the full set of star signs. You’re the master of Astrology.”

“Thanks. I’m not sure that’s how they really judge masters of Astrology, though.”

Harry let out a small giggle as he grabbed a Wet Wipe from Louis’ nightstand. “Mm, well. You’re good enough to be the master of a lot of things.”

Louis winked as Harry started to get dressed. He’d never really observed Harry without sex being the dominant thought in his mind, but he watched him now, clumsily trying to pull on his skinny jeans and pull them up. Louis grinned, feeling uncharacteristically endeared.

“Alright, well.” Harry huffed, hands on hips, looking around the floor to see if he’d left or dropped anything. “Maybe see you around? We come to the bar quite often, the angels, with Hazel, so… yeah.”

Louis stood to his feet and pulled Harry in for a parting kiss, just about keeping it clean, but also giving Harry something to remember him by. Harry pulled away, breathless and grinning, cheeks red.

-

Louis woke up, groggy and with a specific feeling in his arse. He grinned sleepily, slipping out of bed to go for a wee. As he got to his door, he tripped over a pile of his own clothes. They were his clothes from last night and he smirked to himself. He squinted, seeing something glistening. Was it glitter? He reached down and realised Harry’s halo was amongst his clothes. 

He would have to see Harry again. And soon.

Mother Nature once again took over and he ran to have his wee. When he returned to his room, he found a pink post-it note on the back of his door with a phone number on it.

_ If you decide to work your way through the alphabet and you need an H, call me. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little thing please reblog the [tumblr post!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861817081/dinosaursmate-aquarius-by-dinosaursmate) Love you. Please kudos/comment. Thank you very very much.


End file.
